


My green-haired earthling

by bardockswife



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardockswife/pseuds/bardockswife
Summary: Sue is my original character.
Relationships: Bardock/Oc, Bardock/Sue
Kudos: 2





	My green-haired earthling

**Author's Note:**

> Sue is my original character.

Bardock couldn't help but curve his lips into a slight smile at the familiar scent. He was a couple of meters away from his destination but, he knew perfectly well that the sweet scent was coming from the place he was headed to: Sue's apartment. She was baking again. She often made small chocolate cakes, the size to serve four people, although they were only two. Sue loved chocolate and although he wasn't as familiar with sweet things and preferred not to eat them, he couldn't deny that the cakes she baked were delicious. 

The curtains on the balcony door were open, not all the way but just enough for Bardock to make out Sue wandering around in the small kitchen. Her short green hair stood out, swaying gently with every movement. 

It was so nice to look at her.

A view that made the warrior's heart feel again... it was as if it was suddenly beating in a different way. She, the lights that adorned the balcony, the plants and flowers scattered everywhere, the aroma of bread and chocolate; it was welcoming and made him feel at home. He was finally home. Sue had become his home. After so many years of hatred and resentment, of reproaching himself and his weakness, of not being able to forgive himself for failing to protect his planet and save his family, Bardock was finally able to feel calm. All his memories were like fire burning inside him and Sue was the cool breeze that soothed him; completely when he held her in his arms. He could feel happy being next to her, when he would sink his face into her neck and feel the softness of her hair brushing against his skin. The nightmares disappeared when he could feel her body next to his. 

Sue finished putting away the things she had used for her little cake just as she heard noises on the balcony. She gave a little hop and turned on her feet excitedly. She poked her head around one of the small pillars that separated the kitchen from the living room that connected to the balcony door. And she saw him. 

Her face was all smiles. Her eyes, her lips, even her arms as she ran to meet him, open and stretched out, screaming the desire to hug him. 

"Bardock!"

Her voice was only bliss and happiness.

Bardock, for his part, opened his arms in the same way so that she could connect with his body. The instant she collided with him his hands pulled her tightly to his body, letting her scent flood his nostrils. It was a thousand times better than the scent of freshly baked bread. There was no scent that was more delicious to him than the one that came from Sue's body. Her skin felt cool, as always and her touch extinguished the fire that lived inside him. 

His tail wrapped around her waist, drawing her even closer to him.

"I missed you," Sue's voice seemed to tremble with emotion. Her eyes were glassy, though he couldn't see that; she kept her head on his chest, feeling the coolness of his armor.

"You smell so good," Bardock's lips let out what he was thinking, causing Sue to lift her face to look at him. Their lips curved into a smile as they saw themselves reflected in each other's eyes.

He had missed her and needed her. He needed to feel Sue even more. His hands roamed down her arms, reaching up to her face, only to lightly caress her cheek and make her lift her face even higher so he could kiss her. The sweet taste of her saliva and the brush of her tongue inside his mouth made him let out a small moan. The sensation was wonderful. 

Sue closed her eyes and gave a little jump, to make Bardock hold her legs to carry her. They were barely able to breathe but neither wanted to stop the kiss. Bardock walked over to the couch and carefully deposited Sue there, interrupting the kiss for a moment. Connected by their saliva, they both smiled again. Sue didn't need him to tell her that he had missed her too, she could see it; she could feel how much he had missed her. His tail seemed unable to stop making contact with her skin, running down her body from waist to toe.

Bardock had grown accustomed to washing himself lightly in some body of water before returning to Sue, but still the smell of earth and sweat sometimes lingered on him. It wasn't unpleasant, it was a familiar scent to her, so natural and welcoming. His scent was what made her feel at home. Wherever he was, it was where she wanted to be forever; Bardock was her home. 

The Saiyan shed the top of his armor, exposing his pecs. Sue sighed with desire at the sight of him. She knew well where he wanted to go and was impatient to be able to feel him even closer. Immediately, Bardock brought his hands to the garment covering Sue, a long-sleeved, soft, purple blouse; the warmth of his hands on her back as he tried to remove the garment made her feel electricity in every inch of her body. 

It was then that the sound of the timer she had set to take the cake out of the oven rang out, interrupting them. 

"The cake is ready," Sue whispered. 

"Good," Bardock ignored her comment, taking off her blouse and caressing her breast over her black bra.

"Wait, Bardock," she giggled and put her hands over his, still resting on his chest, "I need to get it out or it will burn."

Bardock rolled his eyes and grunted in displeasure, but released Sue from his grip to go take the small cake out of the oven. Sue got to her feet and ran into the kitchen. The sight of her again made him smile. She looked so good in just her bra; it was cold so he could just make out her bristly skin because of it. 

He stood up and followed her, perching behind her as she set the bread on the counter. Their bare skins connected again, soothing the chill Sue was feeling from being without a garment covering her upper body. 

"I can take the chill off you in a second, if you want," he offered, whispering in her ear and making Sue shiver as she felt his breath collide with her skin.

She tried to take a step back, sticking closer to him, feeling the prominent bulge in his pants. She was teasing him and she knew he wasn't going to be quiet after that. Bardock held her hips tightly and spoke again: "I can't control myself anymore."

"Then, don't do it". 

Bardock turned her around so he could imprison her lips again, thick and pink, irresistible to the black eyes that looked at her. He held her to carry her and carried her into the room. The cake was safe and the scent of chocolate flooded the place, but it was the scent of his green-haired human's arousal that was sweeping him off his feet, leaving him intoxicated. It was time to show Sue how much he needed her. 

There would be time to eat chocolate, right at that moment Sue was the only thing Bardock wanted to devour.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made mistakes, I use a translator. Thank you for understanding. ♡


End file.
